Magic, Love & Lust
by Veration
Summary: The Giant War is over. But a new enemy is on the horizon. With Hecate fading, Percy must become her heir, and be the hero of Olympus once more. But what happens when becoming a god isn't what Percy expects? Just read the story! Poll on my page! Fairly explicit MxM(xM . . .), Pertemis (later), rape, incest, etc. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Hope you like it!
1. Beginning

**AN: May contain mentions and only mentions or suggested rape. Also suggestive themes, and possibly things are said, rated M to be safe. First real story, flames accepted but will be ignored. I like constructive criticism. Now for the story! This is also what was in my mind. Tell me if I should continue.**

**3rd POV**

Percy Jackson, the great Hero of Olympus. Anything in the Greek mythological world knew that name. They knew of his strength and triumphs. If only they knew how quickly he broke.

Percy knocked on the grand doors of the Olympian throne room. The air was cool on Olympus, but no one had seemed to mind.

A gruff voice said, "Come in." Percy obeyed and pushed open the golden doors.

He expected to see the Olympian council, but was surprised when he only found Zeus in his throne. He approached and bowed to the king of Olympus.

"Rise demigod," he said. Percy rose to his feet and look at Zeus.

"With no disrespect Zeus," Percy said, "why am I here? We already got our gifts from the war."

"I am just going to be blunt with this. Hecate has been weakened after the war, and someone needs to take over her domains. The council has chosen you, Perseus."

Percy was shocked. He was offered immortality again. Sadly, he knew he couldn't take it. He was still with Annabeth, and they were engaged. He couldn't turn his back on her.

"But you would have to become immortal before you could take on her powers. Becoming a god with new domains is different than being transferred powers. To become immortal you have to be given it in a certain way by a god who you will have a connection with and be loyal to." Percy nodded his head respectfully but didn't care about what Zeus had to say.

"I propose this being me so you are always loyal to the council . . ." Percy had to cut Zeus off.

"With all respect my lord, I don't accept. I'm sure another god would appreciate the honor of taking on Hecate's power. I think I shall go now." Percy bowed one more time before leaving Olympus.

Zeus glared at the closing door. Right when the door closed, Poseidon flashed into the throne room in his usual attire.

"He didn't accept, did he?" Poseidon asked. Zeus shook his head.

"You will have him immortal by tonight Poseidon. Hecate only has days left, and he is the strongest demigod to host her powers." The sea god left the same way he came in, leaving Zeus as alone as before.

"The other gods must not know about this. I hope even Apollo bought the lie I fed them," Zeus mumbled to himself.

At CHB

Jason greeted Percy as he passed the boarder of Camp Half-Blood. He decided to stay, along with Leo and Piper. Frank returned to New Rome, to take his new role as praetor and was followed by Hazel. Both camps do visit each other though.

"So what did my dad want?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the son of Poseidon.

"He . . . uh . . . offered me godhood again," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Anger flashed through Jason's eyes. The Roman had trouble not being the strongest or a leader anymore. Camp Half-Blood was giving him a need for power he gave up. Piper and Leo took notice of this quickly. They both gave him needed space; Leo going on a quest to free Calypso, Piper saying their relationship needed a break until they were both fully committed. Piper did love Jason, she knew most of his energy was going into trying to find a way to make camp his.

"Oh, and hows godhood so far?" Jason asked when he regained his composure.

"I didn't accept." Jason gaped, but his expression quickly turned to anger.

"How could you not accept?! I would have in a heartbeat! You have it all: the girl, the camp, power, now all you need is to be a god to make it official! If I could take it all away from you, I would!" With that, Jason stormed off. The outburst didn't surprise Percy as he had sensed Jason's anger towards him plenty of times. He shrugged it off knowing that that really helped Jason blow off some steam. Percy continued down the hill to find his fiance.

Sadly, he hadn't found Annabeth in the Big House or her cabin. He also checked the archery range, pavilion and amphitheater only to find her not there. The last place to check was the beach, knowing she wouldn't go into the forest alone or for no reason. **[AN: Ready for the cliché twist-ish part?]**

He only made it a few meters onto the sand before he felt his heart break.

"Annabeth?" His voice sounded broken, like shattered glass.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like. He came onto me! I swear on the River Styx!" Thunder rumbled above the dome-shaped barrier of Camp Half-Blood. Tears were starting to gather in Percy's eyes.

"That doesn't mean you were enjoying it, or kissing back Annabeth! Why, though? I treated you like you were my world, and you throw it away?" The waves were starting to churn, but Percy could barely feel the slight tugging in his gut.

"I am sorry, Percy! Conner came onto me! I am the victim!" She yelled back. Conner shuffled nervously back and fourth under Percy's hard gaze. He was actually dared by a few of his sibling to kiss Annabeth . . . but then they both got into it. He was glad Percy came then because he didn't know how far they would've gone.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to say. All I know is that we're done. I don't know if we'll ever get back together, but I'm leaving," he said. Percy pushed passed Annabeth and dove into the water, swimming towards his father's palace.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP In Atlantis~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Percy Pov

I swam right into the throne room of Atlantis hoping to find my father in there. Thankfully he was, but with a distraught look upon his tan face.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively. His head snapped up, his eyes not showing the usual mirth that they do.

"Percy, my boy. What brings to you Atlantis?" Poseidon asked. I bit my lip and blurted out the story. From Zeus asking me for immortality, to Annabeth cheating on me with Conner. Every few moments he would nod his head to acknowledge his listening, until I finished my story.

"It seems you've had a long day. Let us head to your quarters and have a drink. You need it." I gave him a funny look.

"Dad, I'm still underage. I can't have anything alcoholic." A smirk made its way onto his face.

"Son, you being my son lets you filter out anything you don't want. If you choose alcohol, it will only relax you, you will not get drunk," he explained. "So will you have a drink with your old man?" This time I smirked and nodded.

Like the last time I was here, my bed was untouched, and my walls were bare. The only different was the bottle of white wine and two glasses on the night-stand. My dad almost immediately when towards the wine and poured some in both glasses. He handed my mine and I looked at it. I was clear, and looked fine. I swished it around a bit before taking a swig. And once I had a sip, I didn't stop until my glass was empty.

I looked to my dad only to see his glass full, and a fake smile on his face.

Then I blacked-out.


	2. Forced

**Whoa, 6 reviews, 17 favorites and 27 followers?! Holy smackers... I'd like to give a special thanks to and comments to:**

**Percy Jackson7- yes, yes he is.**

**FiftyPoet- I was not planning to... at all. Too over used and boring.**

**Rest of Reviewers: HERE'S YOUR MAGICAL UPDATE! **

**Warnings: Self harm, rape, Poseidon-bashing(ish), swearing, slight abuse, MxM, Yaoi, Pertemis (in later chapters), and the rest of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO books, but I learned since Uncle Rick moved, I can now try to find him... and take partial book ownership.**

**OH WITH DA STORY**

3rd Pov

Poseidon hated himself. He had just drugged his only and favorite demigod son. And that wasn't even the worst part! He dragged Percy's limp body onto the queen bed. He stared at his son. He thought about how much he would be hated; about how he is going to pretty much take the life of his son. Yet he knew it had to be done. He was the only one that could do it.

With steady hands, he removed the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, revealing his son's tan and toned chest and torso. Oh how he hated himself for doing this. The sea-god made quick work of the demigod's shorts, boxers and shoes. Poseidon looked up and down Percy's body. His eyes catching on his member a split second longer than anything else.

After he flipped Percy onto his back, Poseidon snapped his fingers to remove his own clothes. The god's body muscular and tan, and his package wasn't too shabby either. He started stroking it, getting himself ready to enter his son. He was ready to feel how tight he was, and how nice he would . . . Poseidon stopped those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that of his son. Those thoughts were able to get Poseidon hard. Not bothering to stretch his son, or put lube on, he straddled his son and slowly entered.

Halfway into his son, Poseidon heard a whimper. Percy's face was contorted in pain and a lone tear trailed down his face. Poseidon knew he had to turn his son immortal quickly before the alcohol (courtesy of Dionysus) wore off. When he fully entered the demigod, he moaned loudly. His son was all he thought he was going to be: hot, wet and tight. He started to move, slowly becoming faster and faster. He could feel the blood in Percy's veins slowly become golden. He thrust harder and faster than before, shaking the bed. His orgasm was approaching fast.

With one last moan, the shot his seed into Percy, making him completely immortal. Making his son immortal had taking a lot of power and energy. He pulled out and collapsed next to his naked son. Poseidon, to tired to flash on- or put on for that matter- his clothes. He grabbed his son and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," he whispered, before floating into the realm of Morpheus.

~~~~~Well at least I'm a beautiful line break~~~~~~

When Percy woke up, he noticed three things: he was being held by something strong, breathing, and warm. Also, he was in a bed. Probably the most disturbing thing though was the fact that he was naked, and he could feel the thing (or should he say someone) was naked too.

He tentatively opened his eyes, and he regretted it. Holding him was his father, who was also as naked as the day he was born.

_ What happened last night? _Percy thought. He tried to move, but a pain shot up in his lower back and . . . anal . . . area. Poseidon felt the small movement and his eyes snapped open, only to meet the burning hatred and betrayal in his son's. He released Percy allowing him to move painfully away. Percy reached down and grabbed a sheet to cover his whole body. If what he was thinking his father did was true . . . he shivered involuntarily.

"D-dad? What happened last night? T-the last thing I remember was you offering me a drink," Percy said, his voice shaking. Poseidon moved closer to the demigod causing him to flinch. The sea god sat up, but still not bothering to cover up his lower half.

"Perseus . . ." he trailed off. Poseidon didn't know how he would be able to say that he raped his son, in the nicest way possible.

"We needed you to become immortal before you could take on Hecate's domains, Perseus. To do that you needed to be connected to a god. It was either Zeus do this or me. You denied Zeus' offer, so I had to do this. But immortality is a gift and privilege, Perseus. You should be more grateful." Poseidon could feel the anger and hatred radiating from his son, but he was still in too much pain to move away.

"Why? I never wanted this! Now I have to watch my friends and mother die? And I can never join them? Immortality is a cur-" A sharp pain was suddenly brought to Percy's face. His father was glaring at his ungrateful spawn.

"Watch your mouth," he growled. Poseidon got off the bed and snapped on his clothes.

"I'll have Apollo check on you soon. Once he sees your fit, you are reporting to the throne room for the final transfer." With that, he flashed out of the room. Out of habit Percy closed his eyes, but soon realized he didn't need to, being immortal and all.

~~Littler line break~~

Poseidon flashed into the throne room. The only thrones occupied were those the male gods.

"It's done Zeus," Poseidon spat. "Now he can take on all Hecate's domains and be all your personal toys." Zeus nodded, unfazed by his brother's cruel tone.

"Apollo, go check on the demigod. Make sure his body is able for the transfer tomorrow."

"Yes father," Apollo said as he flashed out.

"Hermes, go inform the goddesses to report to the throne room. Tell them Perseus has _accepted_ immortality. We can't have them know what his other . . . job, will be." Hermes nodded, leaving the throne room in a bright flash of light.

In seconds, the goddesses, along with Hermes, appeared in their seats of power. Zeus cleared his throat.

"If Hermes has not yet told you, Percy has accepted immortality and is being treated by Apollo." The goddesses nodded in approval.

"He shall start training immediately after the transfer," the king of the gods finished.

Unknown Pov

Stupid gods. All pawns in my chess match.

**Well there's the update. Hope you enjoy! R&R! -insert witty comment here- **

** This is Veration signing off.**


	3. Transfer

3rd Pov in Atlantis

Percy felt broken inside. He felt so violated and dirty, but he was too sore to get up and shower. His own father . . . he still couldn't believe it. To go to such far lengths to go against his son's wishes to make him immortal for Olympus' benefit. Yes he realized Hecate fading was not good and he should take on her powers willingly, but he had so much more left to live for. His parents were alive, his friends were alive; Hades, he and Annabeth would've probably gotten back together! And his dad ripped that away from him in an instant. He hated himself for letting it happen, Hecate for fading, and his father for defiling him. But he still refused to believe he was immortal.

Percy needed a plan of escape before Apollo came. His pain would not restrict him from at least somewhat having a normal life before he gets caught up in the mythological world once again. He was not going to be the pawn of the gods, or a bigger piece in the bigger scheme of things. He was done. Done.

Camp Half-Blood 3rd PoV

The cabin leaders were gathered in the Big House to discuss the disappearance of the son of Poseidon. Annabeth was a sniffling mess, and Nico wasn't present. Frank, Reyna and Hazel were listening to the meeting through an IM.

"Who saw him last?" Chiron asked. Even though Percy had been missing only a day, and he was immortal, the centaur looked as if he'd aged centuries. His face kept worry wrinkles and his hair was duller.

"I-I did. W-well Conner and I," Annabeth said, raising her hand. "He saw me and Conner . . . and dove into the lake. I-I think he was heading to Poseidon's." Piper, who was trying not to look at Jason, spoke up.

"What was so bad about seeing you and Conner that he went to Atlantis?" All heads snapped to the daughter of Athena and son of Hermes. Both were trying to avoid eye contact.

"I was . . . uh . . . dared to kiss Annabeth and . . . uh . . . we kinda got into it . . .?" His answer came out as more of a question, but it received a gasp in response none-the-less.

"Contact the gods, tell them about Percy's . . . absence," Chiron said, breaking out of his shock. The centaur was disappointed in his oldest pupil. In his nearly three thousand years has he seen this happen. And three thousand years is a long time.

As if on cue, the Olympian council appeared on an Iris-message. Everyone in the Big House bowed.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, my lords and ladies," Chiron asked respectfully.

"We wanted to know if you had seen my son, Perseus. He was brought to Olympus to be made immortal, but he seems to have gone missing," Poseidon spoke. Annabeth burst into fresh new tears. She couldn't believe he had finally become immortal _without_ her. Granted, she did take partial immortality so she could work on Olympus forever, and still be with Percy.

"No, we haven't. We were talking about his disappearance as well." Poseidon nodded, but his face became slightly paler.

"Well thank you, Chiron. Please contact us if you receive any word on my son." With that, the message faded out, and the Big House was left in a stunned silence.

Atlantis, Percy's Quarters

Percy lied in bed waiting for Apollo to arrive. He was still sore in his lower backside, and his body was still numb from the thought of immortality. He became even more numb when the door to his room creaked open.

Apollo entered the room in Greek robes you would see Apollo wear in pictures on Google. A white robe covered his shoulders and hung slightly down the middle of his chest. He also had a white robe skirt thing on to cover his lower regions, along with golden sandals. Percy was surprised to say the least. He expected the sun god to wear sunglasses, tennis shoes, and some Aeropostal outfit. The outfit (?) he was wearing, though, showed his tanned and sculpted body. If Percy had attractions to men, he would jump Apollo any day.

"Hey cuz! I hear you need some healing from last night . . ." Apollo's happy toned trailed off. Percy's face, if possible, dropped more. Apollo instantly, but he knew that Percy becoming immortal would . . . benefit all the male gods.

"Okay Perce, I'm going to need you to get rid of the blanket and lay on your stomach." Percy gave him an odd look. It'd be a while before he trusted a god again, much less a man-whore of a god looking at his dick. Apollo seemed to understand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just need to do a check-up," Apollo explained. Percy reluctantly lay on his stomach, wincing at the new change in position. He removed the blanket letting his ass sit in front of Apollo's vicious eyes. The blue-eyed god seemed ready to fuck the godling then and there. But he knew he had to wait till he received his powers. Apollo could feel himself getting hard fast, and the small amount of attire covering his lower regions did not help. Good thing Percy couldn't see because little Apollo was very noticable.

"Apollo? Can you get to the healing already?" The sun-god snapped out of his revere by Percy's voice.

"Uh, yeah. Tell me what hurts first so I can heal that and get to the rest of the check-up."

"My ass and hips hurt, but that's it," Percy replied. Apollo nodded and put his hands on Percy's hips. The green-eyes boy stiffened, but Apollo ignored it. His hands glowed, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Apollo then moved his hands to grope the two round globes the demigod was blessed with. Percy once again flinched, but Apollo once again ignored it. He enjoyed touching the demigod even though it was only for healing purposes. He would get his turn soon enough.

Once the glow dissipated, the sun-god removed his hands from the demigod. Percy let out a groan of appreciation which, to Apollo, sounded like one of pleasure, which got him quickly aroused. The sun god couldn't wait to screw the demigod. He was going to keep thrusting into him until he was sure that Percy couldn't walk for a week. Apollo shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts.

"So I'll leave you with some food and clothes, and be back in ten minutes to bring you to Olympus." With that Apollo left the room, leaving Percy alone.

Knowing he was healed, Percy bounded out of his bed and put his clothes on to cover his naked form. To him, having clothes on was like feeling that your were the king of the world. Yet, he knew he was far from that.

If he was going to be an immortal, he was not taking on godhood and he was not being used as a pawn of the gods forever.

Suddenly he heard footsteps padding down the hallway outside his door. He quickly grabbed the knife and hid behind the door just in time for it to fly open.

"Percy it's time to go-." The sun-god stopped short. Percy jumped out from behind the door and pinned Apollo to the wall, shoving the knife through the god's hand and into the wall. Apollo tried to flash away, but found it didn't work.

The knife was celestial bronze.

One of the only substances that can retain a god. Apollo looked up to see the swirling dark green eyes of Percy.

"I can't believe you thought I'd go to Olympus with you willingly? Apollo, for a sun god your not so bright," Percy said with clear malice in his voice. Without looking back, he strode out of the palace, city, and swam upwards.

~~~~short time skip~~~~

When he finally reach surface, he found himself on the beach of a dense forest. He knew he had to move into the grove quickly or else Poseidon would sense him. Percy wasn't going to bother calling Poseidon his father anymore, he didn't deserve that title.

Percy pulled himself out of the water and started running into the forest. He got about a mile before something silver whizzed passed his head. He turned around only to find more silver things speeding towards him. He was able to dodge most of the things that were flying at him, but several started to shred his thin t-shirt and pants. It wasn't until one lodged itself in his shoulder did he realize silver arrows were being fired at him.

He clutched the wound, trying to stop the flowing of golden blood. Another arrow made its way into his right thigh. Percy yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. Seconds later, girls in silver parkas came rushing over to him with some bows notched, others having arrows drawn back, ready to fire. Standing in front of them was the silver-eyes goddess in an older form than her usual one. Her eyes were narrows at Percy, who glared right back.

"Your coming back to Olympus, Percy," she said.

"Fat chance. I'm not going back," he countered. She raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Not in your predicament." Before he could reply, she grabbed his shoulder and flashed them into the throne room.

All the gods were occupying their seats of power, expect for Artemis, who did right when she let go of Percy's arm.

The gods were giving Percy analyzing stares, some containing lust or want. Of course that would be expected when his chest was exposed under shredded shirt. Poseidon looked guiltily at Percy, but the demigod was avoiding eye contact with his so-called "father". Apollo glared at the demigod, yet his thoughts from earlier still remained. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Perseus, seeing your immortal now, you shall take over the domains of Hecate immediately." As if on cue (which it probably was), the three Fates came in carrying the shriveled, pale body of Hecate.

Her godly glow was now a small dim, her pale skin had turned gray. The goddess' once beautiful hair had become dull and lifeless, just like her eyes. The Fates lied her in the middle of the floor, right in front of Percy.

She smiled weakly at him as a tear rolled down her face.

"T-take care o-of my children, Perseus. My successor." Her voice became quieter till it was barely a whisper.

"We must act quick. My lady Fates, would you please?" Zeus asked. The Fates nodded and raised their old shriveled hands. When the chanting started, their hands glowed a brilliant purple color. Percy had no idea what was happening until a pain consumed his body.

Pain.

Worse than the Styx. Worse than the fire water or curses from the _arai_. He felt as if his body was being clawed and pecked at by crows with metal beaks and talons, which were made from pure heat. He felt as if they slowly dug into him, killing him in the most intimate way possible.

But he didn't scream.

He wasn't going to give the satisfaction to the gods. He knew that if he did, they'd know that he was owned by them. Nobody owned him. If he was going to be a god, he was going to make damn sure that he wasn't going to act like the other gods. Cowering in fear for losing power or anything.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and Hecate had disappeared . . . or rather faded. Percy felt the knew power running through his veins. Knowledge of magic, the mist and crossroads. Percy looked down at his clothes, and was surprised to say the least.

He downed a black leather, sleeveless trench coat, with two tails that went down to his ankles. He wore no undershirt, so his muscular chest was in full view. The rest of his outfit consisted of skinny black leather pants that were tucked into his combat boots. And he thought Nico wore a lot of black.

"All hail Perseus, son of Poseidon, successor of Hecate, new minor god of magic, the mist, and crossroads," the Fates announced, bowing. The twelve Olympians followed in suit.

"Please uh, rise?" Percy said awkwardly. Everyone obliged happily, not liking bowing down to a lower being.

The Fate, that Percy presumed was Clotho, said, "You shall take on the domains and sacred animals of Hecate. You shall fulfill your duties as a minor god, and complete your training with Lady Artemis. Goodbye hero." The sisters disappeared. No flashing or anything, just being there one moment and not in the next.

"That is all for the ceremony. Artemis, would you please explain to Perseus where you are staying, so he may arrive at your camp after I speak to him?" Zeus asked. He seemed unnaturally kind in this situation. A situation which he shouldn't be. Artemis nodded, not realizing her father's odd behavior.

"Perseus, we are currently camping in a forest outside Yosemite. I trust you can find it. I also trust you will have different clothes on when you arrive," she explained. Percy blushed fifty shades of red.

"Yes Lady Artemis," was his simple reply.

"Now may all the goddesses besides Aphrodite depart?" Zeus said. A few gave Zeus a suspicious look, but flashed out, leaving Percy with the gods and a love goddess.

"Now Perseus, you may be wondering why you are here," Poseidon said. _Well no duh. I don't know why I had to become immortal, or why I'm still stuck in this room with you fucking wackos._ Percy thought.

"Well us gods need some . . . entertainment, per-say. We have decided that you shall be that entertainment by becoming a consort of the gods," Zeus explained. Wow, way to be blunt.

Percy gasped, trying to make sense of this. _So they only wanted me for this? _He asked himself. After being violated by his father, he wasn't sure he was ready to be intimate any time soon.

"B-but why? You have each other, a-and mortals!" Percy reasoned. Apollo spoke up this time.

"Yes but we always fight for who is bottoming. Mortals can't take us at full force, and we need some new," Apollo licked his lips seductively, "meat."

"And that's why I'm here! I'm taking away your fears of being intimate or even naked in front of somebody," Aphrodite said. "Plus, I find boys screwing each other hot." Percy shuddered. He didn't like the sound of being fucked hard by a god.

Aphrodite came out of her throne and touched Percy's head. Suddenly, the godling felt a weight of self-consciousness be lifted off of him. He no longer felt awkward with his body being shown around the gods. In fact, he even liked his outfit. The only thing he still felt was the hatred for the gods for making him do this. He may be comfortable with it, but he wasn't fine with it.

"Well have fun Percy! Maybe I'll visit you sometime," she winked before flashing out.

"Okay Percy. While your training with Artemis, none of us shall . . . as Aphrodite said 'visit' you. But after that you are fair game. Understood?" Hermes asked. Percy nodded, but he felt as though Hermes would not follow that rule.

"Alright then, meeting dismissed."

**Sorry about the shitty chapter and wait for update. The longest I will take is a week, but the updates will be sporadic. At least the chapter was long. It was also important. I also realized I said Olympus and Atlantis were the places he escaped from, but that will be explained later.**

** I'll update soon! IF YOU FLAME IT BETTER NOT BE AS A GUEST! YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

** Toodles!**


	4. First Job

**Hello my... uh peeps? Idk. Well here's the chapter! Rated M, so we can be safe! (damn Dora)**

**Warning: This may be a chapter will have Percy and a god fucking, so MxM, swearing, etc. Fairly explicit. READ A/N AT BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO OR HoO BOOKS! ONLY COPIES! ALL RIGHTS TO MR. RIORDAN **

Artemis POV

I arrived at my Huntress' camp to find them sitting around the campfire, eating and roasting what seemed to be deer meat. None seemed curious about why they had to kidnap a demigod. Then again, I should be curious about why. I knew he was only on Olympus so my father could make him immortal, then taken to Poseidon's palace to rest. I didn't know why us Olympians had to keep that secret, and keep that from Perseus' friends. I also didn't know why Percy ran away either, seeing he accepted immortality. The only things I knew were that the male Olympians were keeping something from us (along with Aphrodite), and that Perseus was a power hungry male. He gave up godhood for love, but now he's given up the love and broken a maiden's heart. I turned my attention back to my feasting Huntresses.

"Hunters, can I have your attention please," I said. They all looked toward my older form. I wasn't younger for the reason of new huntresses not taking me seriously. I assumed I was in my late teens or early twenties.

"As you know, Perseus has taken our offer of godhood. My father has also deemed me worthy to train him in his godly powers," I said. They nodded and I continued, "But he must travel with us." There was an instant up roar. Huntresses were shouting words of insult, others threw their food onto the grass. I looked to my lieutenant to see her reaction. Her expression was calm, but I could see the storm raging in her eyes. The hurt and betrayal. I almost pitied Perseus. The injuries he would get from her almost made me wince just thinking about it.

"But I promise you one thing: if he flirts with you, sees you during bath hours, comes into your tents without permission, or looks at you and makes you uncomfortable or angered, you tell me. Or you can take it upon yourself to punish him." The jeers died down and were replaced with smirks. I suddenly heard a thump behind me ad turned around to see Perseus in his new attire, on his hands and knees heaving.

"I hate flashing," he said standing up. Sadly he did not follow my directions to change what he wore, so his bare chest was still showing.

"Perseus?! Did I not tell you to change what your wearing? At least for the time your traveling with us?" Perseus just smirked. He stood a step towards me and spread his arms making his jacket spread apart, revealing his sides and some more chest.

"Why Artemis? Do you find this . . . distracting?" **[couldn't resist]** I glared at him. Here for less than a minute and I was ready to throw him into a tree.

"No. I find it rude to be wearing that in front of the huntresses," I replied in a clipped tone. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I think the most insulting thing is the fact that I'm here in the first place. Being practically half-naked won't change a thing," he replied smugly. I gaped at his rudeness towards a higher ranking deity. I would not stand for such behavior.

"Perseus, you shall not talk to me in such a way. You are merely a new minor god while I am an Olympian. Do anything disrespectful to my huntresses and I and you will be dealt with accordingly. Understood?" He gave me a mock salute and bow. "Your wish is my command. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to set up my tent. I would say cabin or temporary mansion, but this is the girl scouts! We only use tents!" He pushed passed me and my huntresses and started walking towards the tents. They were set up like the ones at Camp Half-Blood. Each god(dess) had a tent as long as their child was in my hunt. That included Zeus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Ares and Hermes. Each tent had two to three hunters in each.

"Perseus? Where do you think you are going?" I called after his retreating figure. He turned around but continued to walk backwards.

"Behind your little set-up to put my tent up! Wake me up tomorrow for breakfast!" He slipped between the tents and disappeared into the darkness.

3rd Pov

When Percy was about one-hundred yards from the hunter's camp, he decided to try and conjure up his own tent. Seeing that he was the new god of magic, godly powers came more naturally to him. That was the only reason he was able to flash.

Percy snapped his fingers and a regular tent about seven feet long and five feet tall, in the shape of a rectangular prism, popped up. Percy smirked to himself and unzipped the tent, stepped him, and zipped it back up behind him. On the inside, the tent was like one of the ones you'd see in Harry Potter. Only his contained a wooden desk, king-sized bed with a blue comforter, a hot tub, a hammock, and a book-shelf full on ancient magic runes books. He also made the tent sound-proof in case some (or all) the male Olympians decided to break the rule and . . . come for a visit. He still didn't like the idea of being with them intimately, but he wasn't going to let the gods fuck him, no, he was going to turn the tables. With his magic, Aphrodite's blessing also enhanced some . . . parts . . . even more than when he became a god.

Even though it was only eight o' clock, Percy got ready for bed. He stripped down to his boxers, grabbed a book about magic in medieval times, jumped onto his hammock and began to read. Thankfully his dyslexia was gone, and the book wasn't boring. It talked about the dark magic that went on, and how wars actually broke out because the influencing dark warlocks wanted power.

Percy was half-way through the dusty, leather bound book when he felt a presence in his tent. He let out an exasperated sigh and slammed his book closed. When he turned his head, he saw not one, but two gods in his tent; Hermes an Apollo. Both clad in white togas that barely covered their crotch area. Both had on seductive smiles. His first time as a consort was going to be with two manwhore gods? Great. Just great.

Percy jumped out of the hammock and walked over to them till he was only about six inches away.

"Hello, Percy. Miss us?" Hermes said, running a hand down Percy's toned torso.

"No, I was expecting this. So hows this going to work. Threesome or one at a time?" Blunt and to the point. Their grins grew.

"We were leaning toward threesome. Now let's get out of these garments," Apollo said. Suddenly Percy found himself in a three-way make-out session with two gods. All fought for dominance with their tongues as they groped each-others bodies. Percy was the one to break the kiss.

"How about we take the to the bed," Percy offered seductively. The gods nodded with vigor. Percy grabbed their wrists and threw them on their back onto the bed. Percy stood over them pretending to ponder what to do next. Hermes and Apollo had very obvious boners.

"Someone's excited. How about we let them air out?" Percy yanked off their togas revealing the throbbing members. Hermes and Apollo groaned in unison. Percy noticed Apollo's being about eleven inches and Hermes' at about ten. Hermes' was slightly thicker though. Percy went over to Apollo first. He hovered over the member before engulfing the whole thing. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before dragging Hermes closer to Apollo. He took his head off Apollo's dick. Suddenly both gods felt their cocks pressed against each others, both surrounded in a warm, wet cavern. Percy moaned causing vibrations which made the gods moan shamelessly. He moved his head up and down going faster and faster with each movement. He licked and nipped at both dicks. Even when deep-throating, he did not gag once.

"I'm cumming!" The Olympians yelled in unison. Their godly seed was ejected into Percy's mouth who swallowed it easily. He took his mouth off of the now limp members and pushed the gods apart and sat between them. They all interlocked in a kiss again before Percy pushed them on the floor onto their knees.

"I think it is my turn," he growled. Hermes and Apollo both took a leg of the boxers and pulled them down with ones swift tug. What was under the fabric was unbelievable.

Percy's cock was bigger than any of the other Olympians. Hermes and Apollo knew because they'd either fucked or been fucked by them. Percy's member stood proudly at fourteen (almost fifteen) inches. It was unnatural for even a _god_ to have a monster of that size. It was also unnatural for it to be almost two inches thick. Heck, the Big Three weren't even close to that size or length! Yet it seemed to fit perfectly with his eight-pack and height and big hands. **[hehe]**

Percy grinned at their shocked expressions.

"What are you waiting for? Suck! You'll get to test it out when your done." Hermes and Apollo started licking up and down his shaft, not sure (or ready) to take it in their mouth. Percy moaned with got them hard once again.

After taking turns at attempting deep-throating the monster, licking it, and playing with it, Percy shot his seed into their mouths, over their faces and bodies. The gods started cleaning each other with licks and kisses. Percy picked them up from the floor and made them sit with him, their backs against the headboard of the bed. Percy had his arm around Hermes and Apollo who were on either side of him. Percy's dick was still hard, which was also really weird. But Hermes and Apollo didn't mind.

"So who's getting it first?" Both started begging to have Percy shove his cock into them and fuck them raw. Percy chuckled and smiled at them.

"How about Hermes gets it first. Apollo you can help me with him." Apollo nodded eagerly.

"Hermes, hands and knees, now." The messenger god happily obliged. Percy stuck a finger in without having it sucked or lubricated. Hermes let out a pained yelp. He twirled his finger inside the god's entrance before inserting another. He began to scissor Hermes who couldn't help his moans and twitches.

It wasn't long before Percy was fisting Hermes. His whole hand moving in and out. Hermes was a moaning mess and Apollo kept stroking his own cock (along with Hermes') and fingering himself. He fantasized Percy doing this to him and he threw his head back and groaned. Percy smirked again. It wasn't a total enjoyment to sell his body to the gods, but he was enjoying having two of them at his mercy. Maybe this job wouldn't totally suck.

Once Percy felt Hermes was stretched enough, he pulled his hand out of the god's asshole and flipped him on his back. He prodded the entrance for a while with his tongue. He spit in it and rubbed it around Hermes' entrance to get him more ready.

"Just fuck me already, Perce!" With one quick movement, Percy shoved his cock into the entrance. Once he was completely buried, he sat there for a while, waiting for Hermes' okay.

"Move!" the god yelled. Percy showed no mercy. He rammed the messenger into the mattress. Every thrust the god moaned when Percy easily hit his prostate. Percy was fucking Hermes so hard, they came into a position that with every thrust, Hermes' dick was shoved into his own mouth.

Percy and Hermes moaned until the both came. Percy cummed deep inside Hermes while Hermes cummed in his own mouth. Percy slid himself out of Hermes, who was breathing heavily on the verge of passing out, and turned to the sun-god.

"Your turn," Percy said. Percy dragged the sun-god to the wooden desk and shoved his stomach onto it. Percy knelt down and spit and tongued the tight entrance. He rubbed the saliva in with his fingers, and began to scissor the god. Soon, he was fisting the fuck out of Apollo, who was holding onto the edge of the desk. Percy leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You like that? You want my dick though, don't you? Your a cock hungry slut, aren't you?" Percy wasn't one for kinkyness, but this, he felt, gave him more power.

"Y-yes Percy. I want your cock in me. I want you to give it to me raw and hard. So I won't be able to walk for weeks," Apollo barely replied through the moans and groans.

"You will call me _Master_, or _Daddy_ when I fuck you from now on. Understand?" Percy thrust his hand in harder to emphasize the fact.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Apollo replied. Percy moaned at the way it sounded. He didn't feel like a consort anymore. Yes he was going to be selling his body to the gods of Olympus, but he was bound to have homosexual tendencies at some point, right? All gods have them.

Percy removed his hand from the bruised entrance. He quickly replaced it with his cock. He didn't bother letting Apollo get used to it. He rammed him into the desk, hitting his prostate each time.

"Daddy! Daddy! F-faster Daddy, faster," he moaned. Percy grabbed the god's hip with one hand and pulled his hair back with the other. He rammed hard, no rhythm or anything to it.

At some point Apollo recalled switch positions so Percy was sitting on the desk, and Apollo was riding him like no tomorrow.

"Fuck!" Apollo yelled as he ejaculated on their stomachs. Percy stroked Apollo, making more of his seed come flowing out. Percy soon cummed inside Apollo, his orgasm lasting longer as he rode it out. But his cock was still hard. He knew sessions weren't over until it wasn't anymore.

He picked up Apollo and threw him on the bed net to the messenger god. Both were still recovering from being torn apart by a monster cock.

"You done? Your you want more?" Percy asked as he stroked his own member.

"M-more," Hermes stuttered. Apollo nodded weakly in agreement.

"More what?" Hermes hearing the conversation between Apollo and Percy knew what he meant.

"More, Daddy. I want you to bless us by filling us with your cock once more. Fuck us raw. Fuck us until we can't walk for a week, Daddy." Percy smirked.

"How about you two fuck each other while I watch. When I find the right time, I'll hop in. Deal?" The gods didn't respond before they started kissing each other. The suck on each others nipples and stroked each others members. Percy sat near them, touching himself. He hated to say it, for it disgusted him, but he almost enjoyed being a consort and watching the gods go at it. He didn't intend for it to happen, but it did. So what? Was he going to change his sexuality? Maybe. Fuck the gods or mortal men, or even male demigods voluntarily? Maybe. Was his hatred for the gods going to change? Never. He also assumed Aphrodite's blessing had something to do with this. Possibly to make it easier on him. He'd actually have to thank her later.

"Oh fuck, Hermes!" Hermes rammed into Apollo quickly. But he never went all the way in, but Apollo didn't seem to care. Percy moaned and he stroked himself faster and played with his nipples. Percy couldn't take it any longer. He jumped behind Hermes and slammed his cock all the way in. He thrusted faster and harder than Hermes, but this made Hermes involuntarily fuck Apollo harder. You could hear the slapping of balls against asses.

Percy suddenly stopped thrusting and pulled out of Hermes. He stood on his knees next to the god and pushed his dick inside Apollo's entrance with Hermes' dick. They all moaned at the tightness and the touching. Hermes and Percy started to move in sync, stretching Apollo farther than he could have imagined. Apollo and Hermes almost orgasmed again when Percy pulled out.

"How about Apollo has a crack at you, Hermes?" Hermes nodded, pulled out of his brother and lied on his back. Apollo hovered over him, ready to shove his throbbing dick into the bruised entrance.

"But wait," Percy said, "I don't seem to like this position." Percy lied on his back so his dick was sticking straight up into the air. He made Apollo sit himself on it, and Hermes sit himself on Apollo. Once they all adjusted, Percy and Apollo started thrusting up. Hermes bounced on Apollo as Apollo thrust into him and licked his chest. He took Hermes' nipple into his mouth and sucked on the nub, making Hermes groan in pleasure. Apollo and Hermes cummed once again, but Percy wasn't done considering he was still hard.

Apollo and Hermes dismounted and lay on the bed panting heavily. Both covered in each others and Percy's seed. Percy found it hot and arousing. The two god's knew they were done, they couldn't take anything else up their asses for a week or more. But they knew they'd be back soon. Percy leaned down and caught their mouths in another threeway make-out session. They touched sucked and groped each other once more. Percy finally cummed one last time as the two gods stroked his ungodly long and thick member. They all lay on top of the bed, panting heavily, still covered in seed. Percy had his arms wrapped around the two, who were on either side of him. You could clearly see hickey's and bruises on their sides and necks.

Apollo thought about what he was thinking when he healed Percy. Now he knew Percy would be the one fucking and pleasuring him. He yawned and dug his face more into Percy's neck and hugged his waist. Hermes did the same. Gods don't usually sleep because they don't have to, but after this, they all knew they needed some rest.

**oo00oo**

Percy woke up to someone riding his dick, and someone shoving his own fingers into their asses. He opened his eyes to find Hermes riding him, and Apollo using Percy's fingers to stretch himself. Not knowing the green-eyed godling was awake, Percy took the opportunity to shove his cock all the way into Hermes and start fisting Apollo. They both moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Daddy. When did you get up?" Hermes said as he continued to ride Percy.

"A couple seconds ago, and to a nice surprise I may add."

"S-so-ahhhh- y-you think you still don't want to be a consort of the gods?" Apollo asked through his moans. Percy took his hand out of Apollo and dick out of Hermes.

"I don't think I'd be a consort if I'm the one fucking," Percy replied.

"Last night was amazing, by the way. Big stress reliever. We need to do it again sometime. Maybe all us gods could have a fuck party? I like that idea," Apollo said. Percy pulled both gods close.

"I'd have to think on that. I still don't know what to think of being a not-so-consort consort. Last night was amazing, maybe I'll get used to it faster," Percy half-lied. Last night was amazing, he'd admit shamefully. He hated selling his body to two gods at the same time, but it felt soooo good, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Perce, how did you dick become that big? Zeus has the longest and Poseidon has the thickest, but you still outmatch them. I might want that monster back inside me before work," Hermes said with Apollo grunting in agreement.

"Not this morning guys. I think a kiss would suffice." He crashed his lips to theirs in his what would seem like millionth, threeway kiss. They were too caught up in each other to notice the angry presence in the room.

"_What do you think your doing?!"_

**Oh shnahap. Who caught them? A hunter, Thalia, or Artemis? Or someone else all together? Hope you liked the chapter.**

** To clear things up: Percy does not like the idea of fucking every god multiple times, but he enjoys the sex and pleasure it brings. It's also a stress reliever. **

** I am also going to make Pertemis happen way in the future. He may date a couple gods (not goddesses) or even demigods (not demigoddesses) before that even happens. I'm still sticking with the consort idea, just a twist to it. This was a five page long chapter too. Most being about him fucking his cousins.**

** Ask me some questions in reviews too. I'll answer anything that I don't deem personal. I will also give one fact about myself per chapter. This chapter fact is: I never re-read what I right. I know I'm a decent writer (best in my class actually) and it's stupid of me not to, but it hasn't failed me yet.**

** R&R MAY PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHILE IM WATCHING WALKING DEAD. OH AND DIVERGENT WAS SO BAD, IT MADE ME FEEL DIRTY! I COULDN'T READ OR WRITE FANFICS, THAT'S WHY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG!**

**Toodles. See ya later, maybe. **


	5. Bring It On

**THIS UPDATE IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS PRANK**

**Darkmoon111: ty. And yes it was. Movie sucked, pc prob won't crash, and flamers and can go fuck themselves.**

**Jake Wolf: It _was_ hot and sexy. Wasn't it?**

**AchillesLD: FUCK YEAH! FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS MY PAIN**

**Warnings: Violence, violence, really bad fight scene writing, no sex till next chapter. Debating which god to write about/have Percy fuck very hard,etc.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HoO or the characters. Rick has all the rights.**

3rd Pov

Artemis could not comprehend what she had just walked in on. Her brothers and Perseus in a threeway make-out session and they were all naked. Apollo and Hermes were covered in hickey's and bruises, but they were all covered in some dry, white, sticky stuff.

_"What do you think your doing?" _she screeched. Her fists were clenched and her face was gold in anger. The three gods broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting them. Apollo and Hermes looked like a deer caught in headlights as they tried to hide their private areas. Percy, on the other hand, looked calm and collected as he let his body be exposed to the maiden goddess. Percy wrapped his arms around their waists and smirked cockily at Artemis.

"Is there a problem Artemis?" he asked innocently. Artemis began to grind her teeth together. A decent man broke the heart of a maiden (as Artemis saw in an IM), took up the opportunity for godhood for more power, then became a manwhore like the gods he was just kissing.

"Hermes, Apollo. Leave now before I make sure you can't ever have children again," she growled. The untangled themselves from Percy, limped over to their revealing togas, slid them on, and flashed out.

_Why are they limping?_ Artemis thought.

"Because they were on the receiving end," Percy replied, sprawled out in a revealing manor on his bed. Artemis never lowered her eyes, only keeping contact with him

"Did I say that out loud? What do you mean by receiving end?" she questioned. Percy kept wearing that annoying smirk of his.

"Yes you did. And by receiving end I mean we had sex, and they god it up the ass," Percy replied casually. Artemis gagged and turned away. She did not want to think about men had sex, or any intercourse for that matter. Being a virgin goddess, she didn't want to know. Then she realized something. Percy wasn't a virgin. She doubted he'd let Hermes and Apollo be his first, and she figured he must have been intimate with the Athenian girl.

"Perseus, put some decent clothes on, your training starts now." With that she walked out. She didn't know why she didn't scold or eat him out more, it wasn't like her to just walk out.

Her huntresses, who had finished eating breakfast, were all moving to their temporary archery arena. It only consisted of a tent that was enchanted to be larger on the inside, and was lined with targets and bows and quivers of all different shapes and sizes. Artemis didn't wait for Percy to get dressed. She followed her huntresses inside the tent to supervise their training, not that they needed it.

Her hunters were shooting targets and splitting arrows flawlessly. Never missing a beat or bulls-eye. Percy then stumbled into the tent in the same apparel he wore the day before, only this time he had black cloth wrapped around his hands so only his fingers would show, and it stopped a couple inches below his elbows. Artemis stood up and approached him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked crossing her arms, "And dressed how I told you not to."

"I think this outfit suits me. And to answer your first question, I'm here to train." She scoffed at his absurd answer. Only her huntresses, or anyone that was proficient with a bow was allowed in that tent. And she knew from the time Percy had prayed to her and her brother to be able to shoot a bow, he had no skill.

"Perseus, I doubt you could even shoot an arrow remotely straight, much less near the target. This is an archery range, and an archer you are not. Now leave." Her tone was hard and her glare was intimidating, but Percy met it with a glare of his own. He looked scary with his black apparel and tall frame. His scars could be seen on his torso with his open leather, sleeveless jacket which added to the intimidation.

"I'm not going anywhere moon goddess. You said I would have to be trained, and I want to get it over with so I can leave. Then we never have to speak again. Now what's first?" Artemis gaped. The hunters who were listening on looked ready to kill Percy. Thalia more so than others. Electricity danced around her and Artemis noticed this. It was almost as if a light-bulb went on above her head in that moment.

"How about I have you fight the hunters in weapon combat, and me in hand to hand? Sound fair? Good," she explained. With a snap of her fingers, the archery range turned into an arena like the one you'd see at Camp Half-Blood.

Artemis stepped back as her hunters formed a loose circle around Percy. They each took out a pair of silver hunting knives, each with about an eight-inch blade. All the hunters took a fighting stance, some with better stances than others. Regardless, all looked like a panther ready to pounce on it's prey.

Percy finally took notice to Thalia. Her eyes were a dark, almost sapphire blue. Electricity danced across her skin and licked her blade. He made a mental note to avoid her, it could hurt if she got a handle on him. The only thing he didn't know was why she was angry at him. He didn't do anything wrong that he knew of, so why? Artemis' voice cut him out of his thoughts.

"Rules: weapons are allowed along with powers. You lose you weapon, you are not allowed to retrieve it. Perseus, if you win you'll face me. Hunters, if you win, you won't have to train for a day, and Perseus here will do your chores for you for a week," she said. Grins crawled onto the hunters' faces.

"Hey!" Percy called, "What if I beat you? The hunters shouldn't be to much trouble!" Artemis was taken aback. He didn't think he could possibly best her hunters, much less her?

"That is highly unlikely of that happening, but I suppose you can skip a day of training. But if I win, you'll be sorry." Her anger wasn't just coming from his cocky attitude, but what she walked in on. A decent man turned into not only a dis-respectable one, but a manwhore in less than a day. And she thought he'd need to be punished for that.

"Fine. Let's just start," he said. He put in arm out and opened his hand. A purple, black and white scythe appeared in his hand. The blade had the design of a piano and was encased in a purple blade **[you get the visual]**. The handle **[?]** was pure black and matched his attire. Artemis would admit, he looked scary. But she was more frightened by the fact that his weapon was a scythe. She thought only Kronos could wield a scythe. The fact that Percy was unnerved her. She decided to bring it up to her father later.

"Begin!" The hunters all charged at once at Percy, who pounded the but of his scythe on the ground. About ten undead soldiers crawled out of the ground and countered the hunter's attacks. Sadly, they were only able to take out five hunters, leaving over ten left. Percy was tired just from summoning them and keeping them animated. Sweat beaded against his forehead and Thalia cut the last undead warrior in half at the ribs. But she didn't attack. She looked eager to, yes, but she didn't make an effort to act on her feelings.

A hunter lunged at Percy but he made a quick work of her with a kick to the ribs. Throughout his short battle, he dodged, sliced and jabbed huntresses, until only Thalia was left. Percy was sweating buckets, but he wasn't going to give up. Artemis was impressed by his display of his godly power seeing he was new at it, but she believed that her lieutenant could bring him down.

"Hey Thals, think you could speed this up? I have to fight Artemis after and I want to get it over with," he said suddenly. Thalia and Artemis were fuming. Thalia was going to make him pay, and she was sure of it.

Percy, who was already tired, had many weak points and open spots seemed to be an easy target for Thalia. Adding her anger to her skill, the odds were in her favor.

"Sure I will! But you better get ready to do a weeks worth of chores!" She moved as fast as lightning and gave a quick jab of her knife hilt to his throat. Percy let out a strangled noise and grabbed his bruising neck.

Thalia threw her knives into the ground and drew her spear and her shield, _Aegis_. Medusa's face glared at Perseus, making him flinch at old memories. Even though he was a god, her shield wasn't any less scary.

"Scared Percy? Well you should be," she said. She ran once again at Percy, who was still dazed from the hit and shield, and rammed her shield into his face. He flew back a few meters before falling onto the ground and rolling a few meters more. His scythe was lost with the impact

Percy sat up and licked his lips. A metallic taste was found on his tongue. Blood. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. Finally he stood up and shook off the thin layer of dust.

"Fine, no more mister nice god." He took off his leather jacket and threw it to the edge of the tent. The hunters and Artemis got a better look at his scars. Most were a milky white and varied in lengths. They covered his body, though.

Percy took to a boxing stance. His legs staggered, slightly more than shoulder length apart. His hands were up to cover his face and chest.

"Bring it on pixie." Thalia's eyes flashed dangerously. The two move at each other in blinding speed. As they fought, you could only see the darkness of Percy's apparel and the silver of Thalia's weapons. If you were able to ignore the sounds they made while fighting, you could hear what could be words; a conversation happening between the two as they battled.

Suddenly everything was still.

Percy gripped the spear that was thrust into his stomach, his eyes wide and slightly fearful. Thalia's eyes were full of anger. You'd never think she had ever smiled if you saw her in that moment.

"Liar!" she yelled, and thrust the spear in further. Golden blood sprouted from the wound and Percy's mouth.

"You are pathetic, Perseus," she whispered coldly. "Your worse then all the other males on this planet." With that she dislodged the spear from his stomach and walked away. Percy gripped his wound and fell to the ground on his side. His body was twitching and he was coughing up golden ichor. He knew Thalia was right, calling him all the names and words she did.

"Artemis, I think the hunters won." The hunters cheered and carried Thalia out of the tent, leaving Artemis and Percy alone. The moon goddess approached the young godling.

"Your wound should heal soon enough. You start your chores in two days time, tomorrow being your free day to get prepared. Goodbye, Perseus," she said. Artemis walked out of the tent, leaving Percy to lay in the blood that was slowly pooling around him.

His injury wasn't healing though. He coughed up blood, and more blood. It was a never ending flood.

It turned black.

The more blood that poured out, the darker it got, until it was completely pitch black. A sudden wave of pain washed over his body. He tried to scream but his voice wasn't working. He coughed again, and black blood splattered onto the ground. His vision was fading fast. He couldn't hold anymore.

A shadowed appeared in front of the young hero who was fighting for consciousness. The figure knelt down and touched Percy's head. The blood stopped flowing out of Percy and the wound closed up.

"Take this as a gift, Perseus. You'll need it," it said in a hollow voice. Suddenly, he heard the thumping of feet and the shouts of hunters coming towards the tent.

"MiLady said the power came from the tent!" a huntress shouted.

When the burst into the tent, they found Percy lying in his blood, unconscious. Their eyes went wide.

"Lady Artemis!" Pheobe yelled. It wasn't her care for the male, it was the horrifying scene he was apart of. Artemis flashed into the room.

"What, Pheobe?" the goddess asked in a clipped tone. All the huntresses pointed to the figure lying limply on his back on the ground.

Her silver orbs went wide and she ran over to Percy, kneeling down over him. His immortal heart was not beating, she found after she checked. His body was making no reactions to anything she did to him. A punch, kick, nothing.

"Hunters, I shall be right back. I must bring Perseus to my brother." She grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed him to Apollo's palace.

** ooOOoo**

Artemis found her brother sitting at his piano in his palace, playing notes and tuning the dusty instrument.

"Hey sissy-poo. What do ya need?" Apollo asked, not looking up from his piano.

"We have an issue. Perseus, he's not waking up."

The sun god's head snapped up. He saw the limp body and ran over to pick him up. Once Percy was secured in his arms, he ran him to his bedroom. Apollo was so panicky at the moment, he didn't realize he could flash to his bedroom, or the hospital wing of his palace for that matter!

Once Percy was placed face up on his bed, he hovered his hands over his chest. As badly as he wanted to feel Percy up, he had to heal him first. His hands started to glow and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

Then he found it.

Apollo flipped Percy over. Artemis gasped at what she saw. A tattoo of a tree started above his pants waist line (so below his hips enough so you could see the V lines), and was growing up his back. Literally growing. The tattoo started to slowly twist around his arms. Skin was still visible, but his back was mostly covered. **[if you've seen Teen Wolf, picture the nematon, but the drawings lydia did. Stydia forever!] **The tattoo finally stopped as it reached his hair line on the back of his neck, and his elbows.

"Holy-"

"Language!" Artemis scolded. Apollo put his hands up in surrender.

"We should tell the Olympians. He did not have that tattoo earlier," Artemis suggested, looking at her brother.

"Actually, I think we should bring them here," Apollo said.

"Why?" his sister countered. He pointed to Percy on the bed.

But he wasn't alone.

** SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPPIE! I WARNED YOU! FUTURES WILL BE BETTER! SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** Follow me on instagram: fanatic8domainz**

** And twitter: Aspiring_Soul**

** I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND MAYBE! OR TOMORROW!'**

** REST AND RELAX, RATE AND REVIEW! **

** Toodles!**


	6. Month of Sex

**Hello! I'll answer things at the end of chapter, which I am now deciding to do. I will only do Warnings and disclaimers in the beginning now so I can see the word count. READ A/N AT END**

** Warnings: Male gay sex pretty much all chapter, PercyxPaul (incest kind of?), PercyxApollo, explicit, swearing, anal, kinkyness, etc.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

** Enjoy!**

3rd POV

Percy's back hurt. And he wasn't clothed. He panicked for a moment, thinking that he was once again in bed with Poseidon when he realized the place he was in was much warmer.

He woke up to the sun streaming in the room. A room. Percy did not remember falling asleep in a room. Percy didn't recall falling asleep at all. He tried to move, but his back but he cried out in pain instead. He looked around.

Apollo's room, he noted. He only knew from all the self-portraits, mirrors, and golden furniture in the room. Then the noticed a body lying on top of him. Naked. He looked down and noticed Apollo resting on his chest, hugging him tightly like he never wanted him to go. The god looked beautiful. Even though Percy was just a consort, he could tell that much.

Apollo's face was perfectly sculpted, from his cheekbones to his nose. His body wasn't too bad either. His dick was also quite impressive.

"Apollo," Percy whispered. The blonde just shifted in his sleep, his arm that was draped over Percy's stomach became tighter. Percy rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Apollo. Wake up. You might get an early morning fuck if you do. Maybe you could fuck me too," Percy said seductively. Apollo still didn't budge. Percy really thought that would make Apollo wake up. Plus, gods don't need sleep, so he was wondering why it was so hard for him to wake up.

Percy did the last thing he could think of. He leaned down and placed his lips on the sun god's. The reaction was almost instant. Apollo kissed Percy back almost instantly causing Percy to smirk against his lips. Percy licked Apollo's lower lip, asking for entrance which Apollo gladly gave. Their tongues danced a fiery dance, each trying to over come the other. Percy finally won and his tongue explored Apollo's mouth. Rubbing his tongue up against the sun god's and biting his lower lip to elicit a moan.

Percy dragged Apollo on his lap to straddle him. Apollo's legs on either side. Percy ground his dick against Apollo's, whom instantly became hard. Percy did not stop even after that. Apollo was a moaning mess. Percy smirked again and moved his lips to Apollo's neck, trailing kisses down it. As he got to the god's chest, the soft kisses turned into nibbles and seductive licks. Percy sucked on his hard nipple as one hand massaged Apollo's perfectly round globes while the other tugged on his dick. Apollo moaned shamelessly as Percy kept pleasuring him. Percy started fingering the god and moved his other and to pinch his nipple as he continued to suck on the other. Percy started to grind their hard members together.

"Holy fuck Per-" Percy bit down hard on his nipple and roughly clawed inside Apollo's ass hole.

"Daddy," Apollo corrected. Percy smirked and continued his pleasuring of the sun god. Percy unlatched from the nub- which was red and hard- and leaned up into Apollo's ear.

"Want me to fuck you raw, slut? To shoot my seed inside you?" Apollo nodded, letting out a moan from the seduction.

Percy flipped them over so he was straddling Apollo. Percy noticed the elder god giving his body a once over.

"Hey, eyes up here," Percy snapped. Apollo instantly lifted his eyes to meet Percy's. Apollo blushed, and looked away.

"Aww, aren't you cute when your embarrassed. You'll be more embarrassed when I make you scream my name so loud that all of Olympus will hear."

Percy hovered over the sun god, slowly moving down to his crotch till it was practically hitting him in the face. Percy lifted his hand up and gave it a few tugs upward. The tip was already covered in pre-cum. Percy ran his thumb over the appendage's tip a few time, eliciting a yelp from Apollo.

"Oh, so you like that? What about this?" Percy took a small lick on the head and swallowed the pre-cum. Apollo moaned and gripped the bedsheets underneath him. Percy took another lick upwards on the bottom of his dick. He suddenly engulfed it in his mouth. Apollo almost lost it right then. Percy loved seeing the god unravel underneath him.

"Fuck, Daddy. Suck faster. Please," Apollo begged. Percy did it gladly, bobbing his head faster and faster, taking in the whole length.

Apollo had never been in so much bliss. Even being with the gods or his mortal lovers, he had never experienced something so . . . pleasurable. Percy took his head of the member with a loud 'pop'. A trail of saliva and pre-cum linked Percy and the head of Apollo's dick.

"Get on your stomach and spread your legs," Percy ordered, and Apollo happily obliged.

Once his ass was in site, Percy put his face right into it. Forcing his tongue in and out of the crevice. Once Percy thought that was enough, he replaced his tongue with his fingers. He didn't bother adding one at a time, he started with forcing three fingers into the entrance. He scissored and pumped until he was once again fisting Apollo mercilessly. His whole hand moving in and out.

"Are you ready for my cock, slut?"

"Y-yes, Daddy. Fuck me raw," Apollo moaned. Percy pulled out his hand and said, "Get on your hands and knees, bitch. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are." Apollo moaned and got on his hands and knees.

Percy knelt behind the god and position himself at the entrance. Without warning, he forced himself in. Even after being stretched to the max, Apollo was still hot and tight. Percy moaned at the beautiful friction it caused. The green-eyed godling pulled out almost all the way, and thrust back in. Apollo yelped as his godly prostate was attacked.

**ooOOoo **

Apollo and Percy collapsed on the bed in a sweaty messed that was covered in cum. Apollo's ass hurt. It was dripping golden blood and Percy's seed. A one on one with Percy was better with a threesome. Percy fucked him doggy style, on his back, Apollo riding him . . . Percy even fucked him in a position where Apollo was able to suck his own dick. He'd never had better sex before.

The sun god felt himself being pulled against Percy's chest so that they were spooning. Percy wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them impossible closer together.

"Now how about you tell me when I woke up naked next to you, and my back fucking hurts?" Percy questioned. He felt Apollo stiffen next to him.

"Long story or short one?" Apollo replied. Percy shrugged.

"Your sister gave me the day off today, so I have nothing to do." Apollo took a deep breath before starting.

"So, after Thalia beat you, and Artemis left, she sensed a power source coming from the tent. They found you in a pool of black blood. You weren't responding to her. She brought you to me, and I brought you to my room because you were in pain. Then we found a tattoo growing on you back-" Percy cut off Apollo's rant.

"I have a tattoo?!" Percy sat up and turned around so his back was facing a mirror. He swiveled his head so he could see it. Percy's eyes went wide.

An intricate tree was planted **[hehe]** on his back. The stump starting from his lower back, spreading out over his back, and starting to overcome his body. Percy didn't even notice the branches that came to his elbows, or how they encased his sides. He looked very badass.

"Finish the story Apollo." Said god sat up next to Percy.

"Artemis suggested we bring you to the council, but then these shadows started to pull you into them. They were forming humanoid figures, and we got the council to help us fight them off. We all had to use our true forms, which weakened us greatly. But they were gone and you were safe. We decided to leave you in my room because it would be a hassle to move you. When they left, I sat neck to you and uh . . . started running my fingers through your hair," Apollo explained blushing strongly. Percy chuckled and ushered him to continue.

"You were ice cold, so I figured to warm you up, I'd use a mortal method. I took off your pants, shoes and boxers, and I stripped myself. Then I cuddled up against you, and you know the rest." Percy chuckled once again, but he quickly turned serious.

"What were those shadow things? Why were they trying to take me? What does my tattoo mean? Why was my blood black?" Percy fired, getting more and more angry. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Apollo put his hands up in front of Percy's chest, trying to calm him down.

"Athena is looking all that up in the archives. Until we get at least one answer, Zeus and your father suggests taking a week to spend with your mother. She hasn't seen you in a while. And once you come back, your training officially starts, but with all of us Olympians," Apollo said. Percy calmed down instantly when his mother was mentioned.

It was true, he hadn't seen his mother since . . . well he didn't know when. She didn't even know he was a god yet. Percy got out of Apollo's bed and searched for his pants and shoes.

After he put them on, he turned to the still naked, blue-eyed god.

"I'm going to visit now. When Athena finds an answer, come and get me, but otherwise leave me alone. I swear on the Styx I won't run away," Percy promised. Apollo reluctantly nodded and watched Percy flash out.

**ooOOoo **

3rd POV Percy's Apartment

There Percy stood, dressed in his godly attire, standing outside his apartment door. What would his mother say? What would his mother do? How would Paul react, still being new to the supernatural world?

He raised his hand and knocked.

"One second!" he heard a male voice say from inside the apartment. Paul opened the door dressed in his usual teach apparel: black slacks, dress shoes, and a stripped blue button down shirt with a tie.

"Who is-" Paul stopped once he saw his stepson. The man grabbed Percy in for a hug. Percy gladly hugged Paul back. Once they let go, Paul held Percy at an arms length away from him.

"Percy come in, come in." Paul walked in with Percy in tow.

The apartment's living room looked the same. Blue walls with chocolate brown furniture. A small coffee table with a TV against the wall. Nothing had changed around the house either.

"So what brings you here, Percy? Why aren't you at camp still? What's with the tattoos? And why are you . . . uh . . . dressed like that?" Paul fired. Percy cringed at the mention of his clothes and tattoo. He decided to tell Paul later, when his mom was there. Speaking of her, where was she?

"I'll tell you when mom is here. Where is she?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject. Paul cleared his throat.

"She is at a writers convention for a couple months," Paul explained. Percy nodded. An awkward silence passed between the two.

"So . . . do you wanna wait here till then? It's April vacation so I don't need to leave for work. And when I do return, you have the whole house to yourself. "

"That'd be cool. We could have some father-son bonding time. We haven't really gotten that. Then I'd get some much needed alone time," Percy suggested. Paul smiled gratefully. The thought of Percy calling him his father sent a warm feeling into his chest.

"How about we watch the game. We can start our bonding time tomorrow."

Paul made his way to the couch, follow by Percy who shed his leather jacket, letting his body be exposed. Paul simply untied his tie and unbuttoned his first few buttons allowing some of his chest hairs to breath. Paul propped his legs on the coffee table and turned up the volume on the TV.

"So how do you like hockey?"

**ooOOoo**

The game was over, the home team losing 7-0. Percy had never really watched hockey before, so Paul had to explain what was happening half the time. But neither minded, though. Paul liked teaching his son, and Percy liked talking to his step-dad.

"It's almost midnight Percy, time for bed. I would say your room was fine, but your mom turned it into her study," Paul said chuckling. Percy cracked a smile too.

"I suppose you could sleep in our room. I could take the couch," Paul suggested. Percy scoffed in disapproval and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Or I could take the couch and you could stay in your bed. I don't mind, really," Percy countered. Paul didn't like the idea of his wife's son sleeping on an uncomfortable couch. He got an idea. An awkward idea, but it worked.

"This might sound awkward, but how about we just share my bed? It's king size, plenty of room for both of us." Percy thought about it and said, "Sure. That works I guess."

The two men walked through the halls toward the tan-painted room. The bedroom was neat and tidy, the bed was haphazardly made, though. As Paul went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Percy took a side of the bed and stripped off his pants, boots and socks, till he was just in his black tighties. Yeah, he had to change is underwear choice for the gods of Olympus. It was his dick very prominent and appealing.

Paul then came into the room, still fully clothed. He gave Percy one look and his eyes bulged out of his head. Paul would never admit it, but he got slightly hard at seeing his stepson so exposed to him.

"So, uh, I'm just gonna take this side," Percy said awkwardly. Even after Aphrodite's blessing, he felt awkward about his step-dad seeing him like this.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. I usually have this side anyway," Paul replied in a manner that was just as awkward sounding.

Paul was planning on wearing his usual oversized shirt and pajama pants, but he didn't want to look uncool in front of his stepson. Paul unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, exposing his chest. Percy admired his thirty-nine year old step-dad's body. For a middle aged man, he stayed in relatively good shape. He had a slight gut and slight breasts **[you know what I mean]**. He has black hair around his large nipples and chest, and some on his stomach. Paul then slid of his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his slacks. He dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them, exposing himself to his stepson. Percy saw his hairy happy-trail and his white boxer-briefs. Percy hated to say it, but he wanted to see where the trail led to. His dad was obviously slightly above average mortal size.

"So, um . . ." Percy coughed. Paul took the cue to get under the covers. Percy gladly followed.

"Night, Paul."

"Night, Percy."

**ooOOoo**

Paul woke up to find himself lying on someone's chest. His hand was groping something large and there was a hand touching his ass through his boxers. The hand was large and warm. _Percy_, Paul realized. He was snuggled up next to his sleeping stepson and they were touching each other awkwardly. Paul cleared his throat effectively waking him up. When Percy realized their position, they both pulled apart and scooted as far apart as they could. Paul was blushing while Percy had a small smirk on his face. Paul decided to stand up and make his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. There's still the bathroom next to you old room if you want to take one," Paul explained, and moved into the bathroom and shut the door. Once he heard Percy walk out of the room he groaned.

He tore of his briefs and let his erection breath. Paul felt like a perv, getting hard at his stepson. But in college and high school, he was always a bit of a cock-slut. Having the biggest dick at seven inches, he was always big in comparison to the five inch dicks. He always fucked the guys in his dorm or in his P.E. class. But this was different. It was his wife's son. He decided to get into the shower to clear his mind. Paul just had to see how the week would play out.

**ooOOoo**

Meanwhile, Percy was happily taking a shower. It felt nice to finally be clean. He hadn't felt it in a while with him fucking Hermes and Apollo, and being raped by Poseidon. After what seemed like forever, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Percy tried to dry himself, but he realized he no longer had his son-of-Poseidon power, and hadn't mastered magic yet. Really, instinct takes over, which is why we has able to conjure skeletons against the huntresses. Percy settled for a towel, but found the cupboards empty. The godling sighed and made his was nakedly to Paul's bedroom. Great, now his step-dad would see every part of him. It was embarrassing enough practically wearing nothing to bed and groping and being groped by his step-dad. Plus, Percy really wanted to grope him and fuck him, even if he was mortal. Percy shook his head; Aphrodite must have made her blessing more than just more confidence.

Percy padded through the halls towards the bedroom. He stood in front of the bathroom door, still naked, debating whether to go in or just wait. The shower was still on, so his best bet was to go in while he could. When he entered, he was surprised to see what he saw. Through the fabric of the shower curtain, he saw his step-dad's erection, standing proudly. He was washing his body, with his head thrown back. Someone must have been fantasizing.

Uh, Paul," Percy cleared his throat, "Where are the towels?" Paul didn't seem to hear him. But Percy saw when he started stroking his cock and moaning the name of his stepson.

Percy smirked. Now being able to fuck Paul would be easier. Percy stepped into the shower where his still oblivious step-father was jacking himself off and touching himself. Paul's back to Percy, but Percy didn't mind. He liked a view of Paul's perfect globes anyway. Percy wrapped his arms around his mother's husband's waist and pulled his against his chest. Paul stopped all actions and sounds. Percy leaned down to his ear.

"Wow, Paul. Never knew you fantasized about me. You wanna fuck me? Put your cock inside me till I'm screaming?" Paul moaned.

"F-fuck y-yeah," he replied shakily. Percy smirked.

"How about I fuck out instead, Paul. While I'm shoving my cock in you, you'll call me Daddy and scream." Paul shivered at the demanding tone.

"B-but this is wrong. We can't. I'm your father," Paul reasoned.

"Paul, we aren't blood related. We can fuck all week till mom gets home. Now get on your knees and suck, cock-slut."

Paul turned around and knelt down. Percy's cock was soft, but it was the size of Paul's even then. Paul started stroking it in one hand, getting it semi-hard. Percy grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock in Paul's mouth. Paul choked, but Percy didn't let up. He bobbed his head and licked and nibbled at the member.

"Oh, fuck Paul. Your so good." Paul went faster, hoping to be able to swallow the seed.

"I'm so fucking close!" Percy announced, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The next thing Paul new, he was swallowing Percy's long strings of cum. He didn't let one drop get out of his mouth. When he took Percy's cock out of his mouth, he expected it to be soft, but it was fully erect. Paul estimated about fifteen inches, more than double his own.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, cock-slut?"

Percy picked Paul up so Paul could wrap his legs around his waist. They made out until when they got to the bed. Paul was under Percy while Percy was pleasuring his body with his heavenly tongue. Percy started sucking on a hairy nipple. Percy liked the feel of the hair on Paul's body in his mouth. The god took his right hand and started using it to massage the right breast. Percy loved the feel of the meat and hair he was touching. He swirled the tongue around the nipple and bit at it. Paul moaned shamelessly. Percy released the nub and occupied it with his other hand. His faced moved down to the stomach, where the hair was most abundant. He licked everywhere. His tongue dove in and out of the belly-button, giving Paul shivers of delight and pleasure.

"Fuck, Percy," he moaned. Percy moved back up to Paul's face and kissed his lips.

Percy's tongue asked for entranced, which Paul gladly gave. Their tongues swirled around each other, feeling each other and fighting for dominance, which Percy eventually got.

"Get on you hands and knees, cock-slut," Percy ordered when he pulled away.

Paul obliged, letting his virgin ass still in the air. Percy put his face in front of the untouched ring to muscle and trailed kisses right outside of it. Paul shivered in anticipation. Percy stopped the kissing and delved his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Paul yelped at the sudden intrusion, but Percy ignored it and continued to eat him out.

"Fuck," Paul moaned. Percy smirked against the flesh and retracted his tongue.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Percy slapped his ass. The flesh started to jiggle and Paul yelped.

Percy liking the sound Paul made, slapped each ass cheek a multitude of times till they were both red.

"When I'm fucking you, you call me Daddy. Understood?" Paul nodded meekly.

Without warning, Percy put his finger into the wet hole. Percy moaned. If Paul felt this good, how would he feel when Percy's dick was inside him. The young god decided not to overly stretch him so he could feel the tightness of the virgin ass. After swirling his finger around a few times, he added another finger. Paul grunted at the intrusion. He felt so filled. Is this what his classmates felt when he fucked them? Such bliss? Such pleasure? Such ecstasy? Fuck, he'd have to invite them over to feel this.

Percy started to scissor his step-dad, barely stretching him yet. Percy decided to stop and took his fingers out.

"Get ready, Paul. Your ass is gonna hurt later."

Percy put the head of his fully erect dick at the entrance and slowly pushed it in. Paul let out a strangled sound. The tip of Percy's cock was huge.

Once he adjusted, Paul said, "M-more. I need more of you."

Percy continued to push in until he was about half way. Paul felt filled to the brim. He was sure that Percy had no more cock to put into him.

"I-is that it, Daddy?" Paul whimpered. Percy leaned down till his chest was touching Paul's back and his mouth was next to his ear.

"Not even close."

With a quick thrust, Percy forced himself the rest of the way into Paul, which was even more than a mortal body should be able to take.

"FFUUUCCCKK!" Paul screamed, gripping the bedsheets beneath him. Percy gave him time to adjust, which was nearly ten minutes.

"Move," Paul finally said, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. **[4100 WORDS!]**

Percy started slowly, not pulling all the way out, and slowly forced himself back in. The green-eyes youth moaned at the friction of the hot and tight virgin ass that he was planning to maul. With each thrust he went faster and pulled out more, and thrust in harder, till he was practically pulling all the way out and moving the bed with each thrust,

"Holy shit! Fuck me faster! Fuck me raw, Daddy!" Paul begged, his face buried in the sheets.

Percy thrust at an ungodly rate, Paul couldn't take it.

"Stop! Slow down," he begged, but Percy did not let up. He thrust faster until Paul cummed onto the bedsheets below him. But Percy was not finished. He wasn't even close to an orgasm.

He buried himself deep inside Paul, and turned him around on his back. Paul growled at the pain. Blood trickled out of the ass hole.

"You were finished pretty quickly, cock-slut. But I'm not stopping till I cum inside you. Till you beg for me to stop because you are in so much pain. Till your ass bleeds for a long time," Percy whispered dangerously. Percy was surprised at himself. He was never this mean. Is this what sex did to people? He pushed that thought away and picked Paul up while he was still on his cock.

He shoved Paul's back against the wall and thrust up forcefully. Paul screamed at the pain the large member and his back scrapping on the wall caused him. Percy continued. Thrust, scrape, thrust, scrape, yell, thrust, etc. Paul cummed a second time that day. His cock hurt, but not as much as his ass. He closed his eyes when his back hit the headboard of the bed.

Percy enveloped Paul's limp member in his mouth and thrust into Paul at the same time. Paul was in a state of euphoria and pain. Percy bit and licked the tip, and swallowed the appendage once again. Paul clawed his back, drawing golden blood. Percy moved his step-dad's legs on his shoulders to get a better angle. He cummed in Percy mouth once again after what seemed like forever. Percy stopped thrusting and stroked Paul's dick back to life. Percy also started sucking on a hairy breast. Once Paul's dick was fully erect, Percy used his other hand to massage the other breast, making the nipples hard.

Percy was never this rough with Apollo or Hermes, but he liked it. Maybe he could be with Ares, Dionysus and Zeus. He'd try this out on them when he got back. Until then, he was going to keep his dick inside Paul.

Percy licked the thick dark hairs around Paul's pale chest and lightly bit his swollen, hard nipples.

"Ngghh . . . fuck, Daddy," Paul moaned. Percy bit down again, this time harder.

"I love how hairy you are. It's so . . . sexy," Percy growled. Paul panted even harder.

"I-if you think my hair is fucking s-sexy, my friends and their sons are e-even more so. W-we should get together sometime, Daddy," Paul said through his lust-filled haze.

"We will. But until then, you all mine." Percy finally gave a quick thrust up.

Paul was being pleasured and pained all at the same time. Percy's monster cock felt so go, but it hurt so much, and his hands and mouth worked wonders on his hairy chest. At one point, Paul felt his arm being lifted, and Percy's tongue slowly licking his arm-pit hair. He repeated this with the opposite arm.

"Open up, slut. Your about to taste your own dick."

Paul was about to ask what that meant, but when he opened his mouth to question, something thick (not as thick as Percy's dick, or as long) filled his mouth. His dick was being thrust in and out of his mouth in time with Percy's through his tight entrance. Paul moaned, giving his own dick vibrations. He cummed inside his mouth minutes later. He barely choked as he tastes himself. Percy brought his step-dad into a kiss and forced his tongue in Paul's mouth, as he continued to thrust. Paul's seed tasted amazing. Not as good as a god's, but pretty damn good. Percy new he was close.

In a swift movement, Percy lay on his back with Paul sitting on his dick.

"Ride me, slut. Bounce so you jiggle and I cum inside you." With shaky legs, Paul started to ride Percy.

Percy met Paul's bounces with his own forceful thrusts. If Paul had a prostate exam within the next year, he new that it would be so battered, there wouldn't be an exam at all.

Percy finally cummed inside Paul, but continued to thrust until all his seed was out. After five minutes, his seed was out, and Paul's ass consumed Percy's member as he sat on Percy. Paul didn't bother stepping off and Percy didn't bother taking his dick out. Paul just decided to lie on his chest with it still in there. An abnormal amount of blood and cum was leaking out of his mauled ass. Both men were breathing heavily.

"What the fuck was that, Percy? How could he have just done that? That's violated so many rules!" Paul started ranting front Percy's chest. Percy shivered at the contact of his hair on his skin.

"Paul," Percy said, effectively shutting the man on top of him up.

"You are not my biological father. We could fuck all day and it would be fine! And also," he decided to drop the bomb, "I'm a god. Now before you ask questions, I'll just say I took over the domains of Hecate and the male gods made me their consort. And male gods had male lovers anyway. This is fine Paul. We are figuring out the tattoo, though."

Paul just gaped at the man below him. A fucking god? What would his mom say? What would she do if she figured out that they fucked? What if- Paul cut off his thoughts. She wasn't back for a month. They were fine.

"Wow," was all Paul could say. "Now where did you learn to fuck like that?"

**ooOOoo**

Over the course of the first week, Paul and Percy pretty much spent all of it naked, with some appendage of Percy's mauling his ass. Not that either minded. Percy got a nipple ring on his right peck, and a lip ring. In Paul's opinion, it felt amazing when he touched his lips to the silver.

Finally, there was one day left before Paul had to go back to school. He was lounging on Percy's chest, with Percy's soft dick in his- once again- blood and cum-filled ass.

"I think it's time that my friend's come over. You's love them. They'd welcome my dick back in they day, they are sure as Hades going to welcome yours. And I don't know about their sons, but I know none have tasted dick before." Percy smirked.

"Ring them up."

**ooOOoo**

Paul decided to invite three of his friends and their each only son to the apartment. The dad's were about Paul age and the sons were eighteen, twenty, and nineteen. When they came over. Percy decided to put on his pants, and Paul decided to get completely dressed. When everyone arrived, they were all spread out around the living room. Besides Percy. He was getting some sex toys ready. An orgy _was_ about to go down.

"So why the sudden urge to ask us over, Paul?" Jeff, the one with the oldest son, asked.

"Yeah, school's tomorrow and I gotta get my sleep for work," Austin, the one with the nineteen year old, asked. Paul shrugged in response.

"I thought you'd be able to meet my son, and we'd just catch up. We haven't seen each other in months," Paul reasoned. The friends took that as a good enough answer, but their sons were still awkward and uncomfortable.

"Speaking of your son, where is Percy?" Caleb, the one with the youngest son asked.

"Uh, he should be in here soon. Just cleaning his room," Paul said, and quickly added, "You boys have you?"

"No, sir," Jake, Jeff's son, replied politely.

Paul chuckled, "Jake, you don't need to call me sir. I'm not at old."

Just then Percy burst in the room clad in his black pants and tattoo. Dustin, the youngest boy, licked his lips and the dark-haired Adonis in front of him. His chest was smooth and tan, and his nipple were medium sized and dark. His eyes were like the sea and his raven black hair emphasized their unique color. His stomach was toned and chiseled

"Hey, I'm Percy," said god introduced, putting his hand out to no one in particular. Caleb stood up and shook it.

"I'm Caleb. This is my son, Dustin. These are my friends: Jeff and Austin, and their sons Jake and Alex," Caleb introduced. When each name was said, the person either waved or nodded their head. Percy gave each one a blinding white smile. Percy released Caleb's hand and sat down. Caleb went back to his spot.

"So . . .," Jake said awkwardly, "What are we going to do now?" Percy snapped his fingers like he had an idea.

"How about we use the hot tub?" They mortals looked at Percy like he grew another head, including Paul.

"We don't-" Percy snapped his fingers to manipulate the mist, cutting his step-father off.

"We do have a hot tub. We all decided to use it."

"We are going to use the hot tub," they all repeated in a haze. Austin was the first to break out of it.

"But we don't have bathing suits. And I'm not swimming in my boxers because that would feel uncomfortable later." Percy scoffed.

"Just go in naked," Percy said casually.

"B-b-but that's so weird!" Alex stuttered. Percy shrugged.

"We are a bunch of guys, so it doesn't matter. Guys are bound to see your dick at some point. Why not now?" the sea-green eyed boy countered.

"Uh . . ." Alex couldn't come up with a good reason when the Adonis in front of him had a point. Alex stood up.

"Fine, let's go."

**ooOOoo**

The guys were standing in a room (which happened to be Percy's ex-room/study) fully clothed, waiting for the large hot tub to warm up. Seriously, the hot tub was the about the size of a ten by seven rug; and it was three feet deep. Having godly magic truly helped (even though he wasn't formally trained).

"It seems warm enough. Let's go!" Percy stripped off his pants and underwear in one quick movement. No one made a move as their eyes raked down his body, lingering on his dick longer than other parts. Percy stepped into the hot tub and sunk down till the water was up to his pecks. He took a seat on one the benches that lay under the water surface.

"Come on! The water is fine," Percy said. All the men first took off their shoes and socks then their shirts.

Hairy and hunky was a good way to describe Paul's friends. Caleb was pale and the most fit. He had a light four-pack. Dark black hair consumed his perky pink nipples. A very hairy happy trail went front his sternum to below his pants.

Jeff was (what Percy could only describe as) more bear like. He was fleshy and jiggly breasts and his body, back and front, was all hair. He had a slight tan too. More hair was gathered around his nipples and chest than Caleb. His very large nipples indented into his man-boobs. Everything else had a reasonably thick layer of hair around him. He also had a very obvious happy-trail going from his sternum to below his jeans.

Paul was just as hairy as Caleb, with a slight gut and man-boobs. Percy still found that fucking sexy.

Austin was very sexy. He was only slightly more fit than Paul, but almost as hairy as Jeff. But his hair was more concentrated around his medium sized dark nipples (being very thickly packed) and a happy-trail went from his sternum to below his pants. His pale skin emphasized the dark hair.

Now for the sons.

Alex was lean with a slight build and slight hair in the middle of his chest, and his nipples were pink and small. Percy was planning to change that.

Jake, being the oldest, had the most hair of the three. It was a thin layer everywhere, and like everyone else, it was mostly confined to his pecks. He was tan and had a good build, like a hockey player, but not that bulky.

Dustin, even though he was the youngest, had a great build. He was built like a track runner, his nipples being dark and big. His body was virtually hairless, besides his underarms.

All the mortals stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next. Percy decided to get them moving.

"If you don't get those pants off and get in here, I will splash your clothes." Percy didn't even register how fast the pants and undergarments came off.

Not wanting to be embarrassed, they all practically dove into the heated water.

Jeff was on one side of Percy and Jake was on the other. He casually out his wet arms on the side of the hot tub.

"I say we break out some beer, and get this party started!" No one made a sound to Percy's proposal.

"Okay. Think of it as this: if you have a hangover, you can phone in sick, and actually be sick. Same to you guys with school," Percy explained. They all cheered at the idea. Percy smirked and reached behind the hot tub to his magical cooler. Any drink you want, you pull out. He pulled out a few beers (that he enchanted to be stronger and get you drunker, quicker) and handed it to each of the men surrounding him. Once he had his own beer that was charmed to be as strong as one of Dionysus', he raised it in the air.

"Let's have some fucking fun!" And they all downed their beers in seconds, the intoxication taking place almost instantly.

"Holy fuck, I feel great! Hey, I have an idea! Let's play some fucking Truth or Dare!" Dustin said drunken state. Everyone, too intoxicated to care, said yes.

"Okay," Dustin started, "Paul, truth or dare?" Paul chuckled and burped.

"Truth," he replied.

"Have you ever fucked a dude?" Paul laughed once again.

"Hell ya. All your dad's and our friends," he replied. Everyone laughed.

"Jeff, truth or dare?" Paul asked, taking his turn to ask.

"I never backed down from a challenge and won't now. Dare," Jeff replied sternly.

"I dare you to fuck with my son!" Paul merely shrugged and captured Percy's lips in his own.

Percy moved his mouth to this jaw and breast. He sucked on the large nipple and swirled his tongue on the hair around it. Jeff moaned.

**ooOOoo**

Percy vaguely remembered sticking his dick up every dude, sucking on some nipples and giving and getting some blow jobs. He also remembered being the top part of a fuck train, with his tongue mauling Jeff's hairy ass, then putting in his dick into it. Alex was bottoming. He also remembered the sound of balls slapping asses and moans of pleasure and pain. A fucking good night if you asked Percy.

But waking up was the weird part. His balls were in Paul's mouth for starters. Caleb's ass was consuming his dick as he lied on one side of his chest. His nipple was encased with Dustin's mouth, and Percy had Jeff's man-breast in his mouth. He had three fingers in both Jake and Alex. To finish off the weird position, Austin's dick was also in his mouth, accompanying Jeff's nipple. His dick was all the way in and the tuft of hair above his dick was in his face. Percy was the only one awake. Time for a wake up call!

**ooOOoo**

Every weekend all weekend and every other day after school, Percy and Paul got a visit from on or more of the guys, for the month. Paul liked being able to fuck again, even if half the time he was being fucked at the same time. Percy was in the middle of eating out Jeff's hairy ass, and licking the hair all over his body (including the underarm), when there was a disturbance.

Percy thrust in forcefully when there was a flash. Percy snapped his fingers and Paul and Jeff fell asleep. Jeff's mouth involuntarily fell down on Paul's cock and landed in the thick tuft of hair. Paul just simply fell back.

Apollo stood their in all his glory, wearing the white robes Percy had seem him wear lately.

"What the fuck do you want Apollo, I'm in the middle of something!" Percy snapped.

Over the course of a month, Percy had almost forgot about the godly world with the amount of sex he was having. It was truly a stress reliever. He even forgot that his mother was coming back in a few days.

"It's time to come back, Percy. You need to start training and get back to pleasuring us." Percy groaned in annoyance.

"One sec." He thrust a few more times and forced himself to cum in Jeff. He took the burly man off his step-dad's dick and put them side-by-side on the bed. Percy gave each of their dicks a lick and a kiss along with their lips. Then he went to their nipples, sucking and licking the hair. He pulled back and flashed on his clothes. Black pants and combat-boots, and his leather jacket with the two pointed tails that went to his ankles. A majority of his tattoo was covered, excluding the parts that were on his sides and arms.

"Let's go. But where to first?" Percy asked.

"_Ares_. We need to see if you are still combat-ready. Then we visit Athena for the reason why you were called back," Apollo explained, spatting out Ares' name.

"Fine, just let me leave Paul a message." Percy touched his step-dad's forehead, leaving him a message to where he went, and to tell his mom that he was sorry that he wasn't able to see her.

"Kay, I'm ready." Apollo grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed them out.

Unknown POV

Damn Apollo for ruining my plans. Perseus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Morpheus and Hypnos are the gods I need to be at full strength. To absorb their power and crush Olympus. Not even Tartarus can stop me. I just must be wary of the five gods. I must make myself known soon. A battle is not a battle if your enemy is not prepared.

**Super long chapter for me; over 7k words and 12 pages! Last chapter with meaningless sex for a while. Yes there will be at least, one fuck every chapter or so, but this is where the plot comes to play. Now, if my idea for the story while making this will not interfere with update schedule and times. **

** Here are the story ideas (there are a few of them):**

** Every Night, All Day (one-shots): Percy and Annabeth break up, and he fucks all the dudes he knows. Only smut and lemon. Percy!top Perxy/guy harem Rated M**

** Sea and Sky, Book 1 (multichap): Percy wakes up in bed one day, and he's not alone. Jason is with him, and they are both naked. Is this a one night stand, or can it bloom into love? But with a new enemy (one that you would have never guessed), could their love survive? Rated M**

** Dystopian (multichap): Annabeth has a perfect life: two great guy friends (Percy and Luke), popularity, riches, friends, etc. But what if Annabeth's perfect life isn't so perfect at all? What is happening behind her back that she can't bare to know? Rated T**

** Now for the poll results so far:**

** No new story: 57%**

** Start new story, continue this one: 28%**

** Delete this story, full attention to other story/ hiatus this story for other: 14%**

** NOW FOR A NEW POLL CHOICE- **

** DO ALL FOUR STORIES! (won't disrupt update times) **

** VOTE AND R&R AND FAVE AND FOLLOW!**

** Toodles!**


End file.
